


We could spend the day making memories//Or half the night just talking on the phone...

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dating, F/F, Festive!Stephanie, Protective!Fliss, Protective!Stephanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Fliss and Stephanie date... passionately.





	We could spend the day making memories//Or half the night just talking on the phone...

Stephanie had been trailing behind Fliss for months now, working matches at her side, often trying so hard to not use her tag partner that often she would get hurt, tagging Fliss in reluctantly. Last time had been the worst, the woman had yanked her arm back hard, applying the hold correctly but snugly, actively snapping parts of her wrist and arm, her scream of anger and pain real even as she kicked free, collapsing after tagging Fliss. 

She had spent weeks and months flirting, teasing Fliss, blushing despite trying to get Fliss to blush for her, which did happen rarely, but she had never known how the other woman felt. She would find out soon enough. She had walked in on Fliss throwing a woman out of the room, her voice rough.

“You hurt that girl one more time I’ll rip your head off....”

The other woman had raced away, leaving Stephanie staring at Fliss, the girl’s breath hitching even as she moved closer, not letting Fliss sit and pulling Fliss back up to her eye-level, kissing her fiercely and passionately, letting out a soft noise of surprise when Fliss pulled her closer. That was one of the times Fliss was able to claim dominance. 

Stephanie had quickly learnt that her smile, especially her smirk, could be used as a weapon against the other woman, Fliss clearly getting weak-kneed every time she smirked, unable to stop kissing or touching her, giving in easily and sweetly. 

Stephanie was not always able to be dominant however, and her softer side often resulted in sensitivity and submissiveness, Stephanie curled into Fliss’ side often as they walked or sat together, Fliss’ smile sweet even as she let Stephanie have what she needed, showing her kindness. 

Shopping tended to bring out the teasing pouting and begging, she would pick what she wanted and Fliss, even if she did start to protest, would give in, finding it impossible to refuse her. The pout turning into the softest, sweetest smile. 

They did take dinner dates, fancy ones, usually failing to wait and eat at the restaurant, the owners happy to pack up the food and let them take it home, the two happier at home, Steph’s feet resting in Fliss’ lap, Stephanie happy to sit sideways and enjoy making Fliss laugh, the two happiest watching Disney movies and laughing together. 

The times Stephanie watches matches and watches Fliss win she can’t help letting out tiny excited noises, her laugh infectious every time. Walking out with Fliss soon becomes one of her favourite things, dancing to the theme music every time, delighted to have time with her lover. 

Sometimes, of course it is too much, Fliss is hurt in some way, smaller things ignored or softened by a calming smile, the worst beatings are often responded to with fierce, angry words from Stephanie, the woman threatening anyone who hurts her woman, sometimes she bites off more than she can handle and Fliss is quick to protect her, tucking her behind her with a growl. She is always quick to turn bodyguard and Stephanie can never hide how much she swoons at Fliss’ growl and protection, the softness of Fliss’ touch always sweet even if she’s angry Stephanie put herself in danger. 

Stephanie starts to call Fliss her knight and every time the words bring the softest, goofiest smile from Fliss. 

“Hello, my Knight...”

“Hello, my Princess.”

Fliss’ smile is brighter when she can pull Stephanie closer, welcoming her with sweet kisses. 

Stephanie loves when she can spend time with Fliss, Fliss happy to let her fuss, stroking her hair and kissing her face, enjoying every soft noise of contentment she can pull from Stephanie, she loves it too and often finds herself returning the soft noises of pleasure, enjoying Stephanie doting on her. 

Fliss loves watching Stephanie interviewed, often hanging out of shot to make her smile, smiling at how warmly Stephanie smiles when she talks about her or sees her stood there. The softer side is always sweet. 

“Woah, down Steph...”

Stephanie is tiny but fierce, often losing her temper when people are rude, more often than not it’s only Fliss’ arm around her waist or Fliss throwing her over her shoulder that stops her beating on someone taller. 

Stephanie is always jealous when she can’t be around Fliss, often assuming the woman is about to leave her or hurt her in some way. Fliss always reacts badly, yelling the words at Stephanie despite trying to be sweet. 

“Look, you little fool... I love you. I chose you... I choose you... you are mine dammit.”

Every fight is tiring but Fliss knows it comes from fear and she can’t be completely angry. Stephanie is easy to upset and that too makes Fliss angry, protective but frustrated at how quickly she can jump to conclusions. 

Stephanie always brings chocolates and flowers, setting them down when Fliss won’t take them, tears in her eyes until Fliss reaches for her, tucking her closer, stroking her hair and letting Stephanie nestle closer. 

“It’s just hard to see you around really pretty fit girls and guys without thinking there could be something...”

Stephanie’s soft confession is met with a light scoff, Fliss playing with her hair.

“I keep saying it Stephie... I love you. You are my woman.... nobody else.”

There are times Stephanie’s beauty catches Fliss so off-guard she can’t help but pull her close and whisper compliments. 

“You are so beautiful...my princess.”

Stephanie always glows with pride. They’ve fought to make it this far, Stephanie still wonders if Fliss would ever make the first move, but she knows Fliss means every word she says. Fliss has taken to letting her pick out outfits that match, always black and red, Fliss content to let Stephanie do what she wants, smiling at how sweetly Stephanie smiles, she finds it adorable that Fliss is soft enough to allow her to dress them. Fliss always smiles when she sees her logo on Stephanie’s shirts and dresses, moving to kiss her softly. 

Stephanie likes to push Fliss, she knows the woman can handle it and they need a strong female face for the company, even if she’s a heel and married into the family, at least in kayfabe, they haven’t got to that level yet, but Stephanie always smiles when she wears the ring, clearly enjoying being claimed even a little. She wants her woman front and centre, getting the best storylines and matches, beaming when Fliss backs her up in meetings, clearly passionate about the business and knowing when it’s right.   
Stephanie likes to tease and stroke up on other wrestlers, but Fliss allows it. She enjoys watching her woman riled up. 

The two are often alone in Stephanie’s office alone, Stephanie happiest with Fliss sat on her desk and watching her as she lets off steam, ranting out her feelings, Fliss’ smile soft even as she lets Stephanie talk. There have been times when Stephanie is rattled enough by something to reach for Fliss and they always end up fucking on her desk, Stephanie’s moans loud and nails digging into Fliss’ hips even as Fliss works her over. 

Stephanie likes to make wrestlers and family blush, making a point to reference times and places they’ve fucked or made out, Fliss laughing slightly every time she gets her blush or embarrassed reaction. Stephanie is shameless and Fliss loves it. 

Stephanie enjoys feeling safe in the tight hugs Fliss gives her, squealing the times that Fliss gets overexcited enough to scoop her up and spin her around, giggling softly and drawing the sweetest of smiles from Fliss in reply, she loves when she giggles. 

Christmas time is always a good time with Stephanie, the girl is adorable with her need to be cheesy and do all the typical things, Fliss finding it impossible to say no to any of it, smiling when Stephanie comes to bed for Christmas Eve in a santa negligee, delighted when the girl lets her take her time to unwrap her and take her first present. Stephanie always loves being wanted, finding great joy in Fliss’ whispered ‘Best present ever’ when Stephanie lets herself go, arching to her fingers. 

There are times, when Fliss is exhausted, that she sits in front of Stephanie in her office and rests her head in her lap, letting Stephanie play with her hair until they can go home. Stephanie loves when Fliss rests her head on her chest in bed, the softness of Fliss’ arm at her waist reassuring her that Fliss isn’t going anywhere. 

Stephanie often moves to sit on Fliss’ lap when they travel with the rest of the wrestlers, Fliss’ arms tight around her waist, one hand in her hair, stroking gently as she relaxes. 

Stephanie loves being kissed and often asks for kisses, either with her words or with how she tilts her face up so Fliss can kiss her easily. Fliss never refuses her, content to show off her girl, fingers tangled with Stephanie’s own. 

People like to push and pull at Stephanie but Fliss is always tender with her, even when she does have to drag her away from a fight, Fliss treats her sweetly, gently, and Stephanie loves being held so dear to someone that they refuse to treat her roughly. Now even Vince’s sharp words and rough treatment can be smoothed away under Fliss’ gentle caresses and kisses. 

Fliss laughs the first time someone calls them ‘the It Couple of WWE’, beaming as she kisses Stephanie’s hand and leads her away. She knows she’s lucky.


End file.
